Akamaru's bath
by roxan1930
Summary: Akamaru really needs a bath and Kiba gets Shino and Hinata to help him take on the ultimate challenge.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did the couples would be more clear.**

**Akamaru's Bath**

"I don't get why we're doing this." Shino complained crossing his arms.

"Shino, Akamaru just needs a bath. It's not heilthy for a dog to never be washed." Hinata replied smiling sweetly.

"But Akamaru isn't a puppy anymore but a huge dog!" Shino exclaimed.

"Wich is why Kiba needs our help with this!" Hinata countered.

Through all the years she had spend with her team-mates she had gotten a lot more comfidence and even talked more and louder without stuttering.

"Alright, I get it but why do we have to wash Akamaru on the hottest day of the year?" Shino asked as both of them leaned more against the bark from the tree they were under in a attempt to hide from the heat.

"I guess that way Akamaru and we ourselfs will dry quickly in case we get wet." Hinata said.

"I guess it's a good thing Kiba tol dus to wear casual clothes." she added as they indeed weren't wearing their normall clothes.

Hinata whore a dark purple pants and a lavender shoulderless shirt with the sleeves coming to her elbows and her long hair was in a sideways ponytail that hung over her right shoulder.

Shino was wearing a dark azure T-shirt with a picture of a bug on it, a lighter colored azure jacket and a blue pants that was so dark that it was almost black.

"They, guys!" they suddenly heared and when they turned around the saw Kiba running their way wearing a orange T-shirt and a dark green pants.

"Are you two ready to help me wash Akamaru?" the dog-boy asked when he reached his team-mates and best friends.

"Uhm… Kiba? If we're going to wash Akamaru…" Hinata started.

"Doesn't Akamaru need to be here fort hat?" Shino finished the question for her.

"Yeah, but I told him to wait at home so he wouldn't hear any of you say we're going to wash him because if he would hear that he would run off to who knows where so let's go!" Kiba explained and then put his arms around the shoulders of his friends and he started to pull thema long towards his house.

When they reached the Inuzuka House the were greeted by Kiba's mother.

"Kiba, I've put Akamaru outside in the backyard and out of his sight are a bucket of soapwater, a sponge and a water-hose." she said grinning to her son and then noticed his team-mates who were as she knew a little afraid of her just like almost everyone in the village as she never really looked like someone who could pass on as a sweet and innocent woman like her daughter.

"Good luck, kids. You're gonna nee dit." she laughed before genty ruffling Hinata's head and slapping Shino on the back before walking away.

"Thanks, mom! Come on, guys, let's go wash Akamaru!" Kiba cheered running towards the backyard with Hinata and Shino strolling after him while Hinata fixed her hair and Shino rubbed his sore back as he was pretty sure there was now a red handprint on it.

"I'll get Akamaru." Kiba wispered and then made his way to the big white dog while Hinata and Shino grabbed the things Kiba's mother had left behind fort hem and they walked over to were Kiba was talking to Akamaru like mothing was wrong.

"When they reached them Kiba screamed "Attack!" and they all takled Akamaru who then tried to get away but wasn't able to as his owner was holding all for of his legs together.

One hour later

Akamaru had given up on trying to escape and had decided to have some fun with the three shinobi.

At the moment all three of them also had some soap on them but Akamaru was completely soaked so the dog came up with a plan.

He jumped on top of Kiba who fell over laughing and without knowing it, he slammed his foot on the water-hose stopping the water.

When Akamaru thought there was enough presure on the hose, he slammed his paw on the hose and snatched the end of it out of Shino's hands.

"Akamaru?" the three shinobi asked backing away.

"Ahhh!" they all yelled when Akamaru lifted his paw from the hose and started to spray them.

They spent the rest of the day running away from Akamaru as he sprayed them but they had to admit they enjoyed i tand actually had a good day together.

**The End**

**Hey, people!** **I hope you enjoyed this story and will leave good reviews that will make me happy and no bad reviews that will make me sad and I don't like being sad. Now, I hope all of you will go to my page and read my other stories. Well now, I'm done talking so bye! *waves***


End file.
